President Remune
President Remune, AKA self-proclaimed Greatest President in the World, is in fact the "President" of his own territory within the USA. He is a self-absorbed, egotistical nightmare with a lust for power and is widely hated around the world. His ultimate goals are unknown. Personality President Remune can be summed up in these words: pure evil and chaotically insane. His decrease in sanity was recorded through the years, being used as reference on both psychopathic and sociopathic behaviour. History In 2016, President Remune was seen somewhat normally. He rose to power whilst founding the state of "New Remland" not as mayor but as "President". He was a fairly average individual with nothing outstanding about him apart from his not-so-secret involvement with the Triads, where he feuded with Chinkletoes in the WWE in 2017. His involvement in the WWE is believed to be in a bid to increase his popularity. However, things took a sharp turn in 2018 when he came across Death's charred body after being attacked by Wotsit Man. President Remune took him in and had a robotic arm installed in place of Death's right arm, as the arm was not recovered. Dabbling and experimenting with Hellish power, combined with the realisation that he needed to deliver on his policies, President Remune started to lose his grip on his sanity and on reality. This is first seen in 2019, when he once again returned to wrestling. He performed a lot of actions made to increase his popularity with the youth, including dabbing and dancing. During this time he shook hands with Bimmin, sealing some kind of deal and forming "The Dangero-US Alliance", instating Bimmin as Vice President. It was later found that he was using a secret weapon installed into his watch, which would give him superhuman strength and the ability to launch airstrikes. This was not considered doping. In 2020, President Remune's mind has truly begun to shatter. He actively attacks the air believing to see ghosts, and is often seen waving an American flag as his weapon. To make matters worse, a scandal broke out involving President Remune and the WWE in which Nuclear Missiles were seen being launched from the ring post. India have since sued for immense casualties. Triads and Chinese Collusion President Remune's involvement with the Triads was, for a while, an incredibly classified secret. He was working as a double agent in order to gain a level of control in America whilst also working to assassinate Triad member Chinkletoes. When Chinkletoes disappeared, fans started to notice that President Remune's social accounts were the same as his Triad identity's, leading to an incredibly large conspiracy theory linking his involvement to China, with many news outlets claiming that he was put in this position thanks to Chinese collusion. Since this controversy, President Remune has no longer been seen working with the Triads, with many believing that he still might be. Policies President Remune's policies have been harshly criticised by the world for being unethical and immoral, with many organisations claiming that "even the most basic of policies are either impossible to fulfill or violate many human rights laws". The following list is a brief example of his policies: * Ending pollution * Creating supersoldiers via Human testing, starting on a man named Callam * Destroying the Geneva Convention * Reviving dinosaurs * Conducting heavy experimentation on Nuk * Suspending parts of New Remland in different time periods to, quote, "create actual time zones" * Uncovering BradLabs' secrets * Waging war against India * Destroying taxes * Forming an alliance with Hell Images WWE_2K20_8.png|President Remune full render Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Champions Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Chinese Characters Category:The West Bridgford Boiis Category:The Aviators